The Nightly Adventures of Harry Potter
by TaraJo
Summary: One morning Harry wakes up in Draco Malfoy's bed without a clue how he ended up there in the first place. Well, one time might be chalked up as an accident, but several times could be called a bad habit…? Veela fic, bottom!Draco, embarrassing situations, sleepsexing


A/N: Written for Do Me Veela Valentine Fest 2014. Prompt #40: One ends up Apparating to the other's house in his sleep. They don't know why. Everyone else thinks it's funny. Harry could use getting laid…

Betaed by lovely gusx217.

* * *

**THE NIGHTLY ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTER**

Harry turned on his side, snuggled deeper in the warmth of his bed and sighed contentedly. The delicious dream he had just had swam in front of his mind and made him almost giddy from happiness. He stretched without opening his eyes, enjoying the feeling and getting even more comfortable against the pillows. He wrapped his arms more securely around his hugging pillow and squeezed, earning a soft grunt from the pillow… wait, a hugging pillow? He didn't have a hugging pillow!

Harry's eyes flew open and he stared in shock at the hugging pillow he still squeezed in his arms. The tousled blond hair, soft pale skin, slightly pointy nose and pouting lips… and now grey eyes wide open, staring back at Harry horrified. Malfoy! How in Merlin's name had Malfoy ended up in Harry's bed?

Harry and Malfoy reacted exactly at the same time, both jumping to their feet and wrapping a sheet around their bodies.

"What the hell are you doing…" Harry yelled.

"... in my bed?" Malfoy interrupted him, yanking the sheet he was holding more securely around his body, causing Harry to lose his end of the sheet completely. Harry tried to shield his private parts from Malfoy's view, because wearing only the boxer briefs he used to sleep in was definitely not enough clothing in front of Malfoy.

"In _your_ bed? It's you who's in _mine_ Harry accused, trying desperately to reach his wand that he had placed on the nightstand as usual, but came away empty handed.

"See? This is definitely my bedroom! Oh, I forgot that you can't actually _see_ anything, can you Potter? You are blind as a bat without your spectacles, aren't you? No wonder that you got lost," Malfoy sneered.

Harry blushed as he realized that, indeed, this wasn't his bedroom, and he had no idea how he had ended up here, especially if this was Malfoy's as it seemed to be.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, "how in hell did I get here? Wearing only my underpants, no less? What did you do, Malfoy? This must be one of your plots again!"

"How the hell should I know how you ended up here, I was sleeping! You must have sleepwalked or something, although I don't know how you got past my wards. Now get out!" Malfoy's voice was rising again threateningly.

"I would gladly leave if I knew where I was! Seems that I don't have my wand with me and that makes Apparating impossible! Besides, I don't sleepwalk, ever, so that is…"

"Use the Floo, idiot," Malfoy grumbled and waved his hand towards the other room. "The Floo powder is on the mantle. Just… get out, Potter."

Utterly embarrassed, Harry fled out of the room, located the fireplace and the bowl of Floo powder on the mantle and hurried back to his own house.

* * *

Avoiding Malfoy at the Ministry wasn't difficult; they rarely crossed each other's paths at work anyway, and Harry was enormously relieved of the fact now. He worked as an Auror, and Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries. Harry scarcely even remembered the snotty git working at the Ministry, or thought about him any other way, but recently he had been having weird dreams of a blond man - now that he allowed himself to think about the dream man more closely, it reminded him a lot of Malfoy, to Harry's displeasure. The dreams, on the other hand, had been quite intense and pleasurable, that much Harry could admit to himself. In real life, Harry preferred to ignore Malfoy completely, although he didn't actually hate him anymore, no matter how gorgeous a bloke he had turned out to be.

His "sleepwalking" bothered Harry a lot, and that's why he couldn't fully concentrate on his job for the next couple of days. He could have gone and asked Hermione's opinion about the incident, and maybe get some information on how to prevent it from happening again. Hermione loved to research everything strange, and this was most definitely the strangest thing that had happened in Harry's life so far. However, Harry wasn't ready to share it with anyone yet, not even with Ron, who constantly asked if Harry was alright. Harry knew that Ron was worried about his behavior, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Harry had dreamed of the blond man many nights in a row, but the dream had always been so enjoyable that he didn't worry about it too much. He was getting used to seeing Malfoy's face on the man in his dream, and that started to affect his libido. Usually he was so aroused when he woke up in the morning, throbbing with need, that he had to wank before he could even leave the bed and get in the shower.

This morning he woke up enjoying the afterglow of his intense dream and noticing that he was humping against an equally solid hardness he was partially sprawled over in his bed. He let out a long happy moan and doubled his efforts, until he felt the hardness under his body abruptly jerk away. Harry frowned; that didn't belong to the dream he was having.

He opened his eyes and immediately recognized the cold silvery eyes glowering at him. Harry blinked in confusion. Malfoy? Again? He made to disentangle himself from Malfoy, but the blond beat him to it, pushing him off, not very gently either.

"You again? Get out… now!" Malfoy growled.

"What is this? What the hell is happening to us?" Harry tried to ask confused, but Malfoy only glared at him harder and pointed to the door.

"Out!"

Hearing Malfoy's tone Harry didn't stay any longer asking questions. He valued his life too much to stay around for any possible answers.

Harry stumbled out of his Floo and bumped straight into Ron, who was standing in front of Harry's fireplace.

"Blimey, mate, what's happened to you? Where are you coming from dressed only in your underwear?" Ron was flabbergasted and eyed Harry warily. Harry was mortified at having been caught by Ron in this embarrassing situation. Thank Merlin, his erection had wilted during his escape from Malfoy's flat.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. What are you doing here? Did I forget something?" Harry asked while grabbing something to wear in front of Ron.

"Kingsley called. He couldn't reach you this morning so he called me next. We have a case."

"Oh, alright. Just give me a minute, okay?"

At Ron's nod, Harry rushed into his bedroom to get ready for work. Soon they were on their way to the crime scene.

Later that day, Ron dragged Harry out to have a pint and chose a table as far from the other patrons as possible. They took the first sip of their beer, and then Ron couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Now, are you going to tell me what the hell happened this morning? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Ron asked looking worried.

"No, nothing like that." Harry spent a few seconds trying to decide if it was better to talk about it first with Ron instead of Hermione. However, he needed to talk about it, and Ron was here right now. He decided to go with it and braced himself.

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to flip, okay?"

"I promise, mate. It can't be that bad."

"Wait until you hear it…"

Harry told Ron everything that had happened, from his enticing dreams to waking up in Malfoy's bed and Malfoy's reactions to it. Ron listened with wide eyes, mouth hanging agape, but he didn't interrupt Harry even once.

"...so that's what happened. I don't understand what the hell is going on here!" Harry finished his story staring at his pint and avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Bloody hell, mate, you definitely need to get laid! But not necessarily by Malfoy. Bloody hell! I mean, he hasn't been so bad after Hogwarts, but still - anyone but him!"

"I know, right! Malfoy hasn't been very keen to the idea either, but what the hell makes me end up in his bed and even more importantly, why? I just don't understand it. I want it to stop, it's bloody embarrassing!"

"Is it what Muggles call sleepwalking? But how can you sleepwalk all the way to Malfoy's? It's too far away for that. There must be some sort of magic involved, but what?" Ron pondered.

"Yeah, you're right, it must be magic. I wonder if Malfoy is making me do it somehow, but I haven't even seen him in weeks other than the waking up thing, so he wouldn't have been able to cast an _Imperio_ on me."

"We need to ask Hermione about this. Maybe she can come up with an idea about what's causing this," Ron concluded. Harry agreed and they finished their pints and went to see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been able to think of anything right away, but Harry could tell that her brain started to work on the case immediately. She got that faraway look on her face that told the others that she was already trying to connect the dots. She promised to keep them posted and call them as soon as she came up with something.

In the meantime Harry found himself waking up in Malfoy's bed twice more. The first time was right after Harry had told Ron and Hermione everything. When he woke up his limbs were tangled with Malfoy's. Harry made sure that Malfoy didn't have a chance to throw him out. He just entangled himself quickly, jumped up and hurried to the other room calling over his shoulder, "I'm going, I'm going!"

The second time Malfoy wasn't the first to wake up and Harry enjoyed cuddling in bed with Malfoy's nose buried in his hair and his arms keeping Harry tightly against his chest, one hand slowly stroking Harry's back. Harry hummed in appreciation - this was the way he wanted to wake up every morning - until reality hit him and he realized that he was once again in Malfoy's bed. Harry didn't wait for Malfoy to wake up, he just bolted out as soon as he could and prayed that Malfoy hadn't noticed him sleeping in his bed once again.

That morning Harry met one of the senior Aurors at the Ministry Atrium on his way to work. The other Auror's eyes lit up at seeing Harry.

"Hey, Potter, make sure you wake up in Malfoy's bed tomorrow morning, would you? I really need the Galleons."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked surprised and mortified.

"Ask Weasley, he's making good money of it."

Harry growled and strode to the Auror Department, getting more and more angry on his way. When he reached the door and banged it open, everyone inside the Auror Headquarters turned to look at him. Harry scanned the crowd and noticed some of them looking worried, some were quite amused and Ron grinned widely as he received another Galleon from their Auror colleague.

"Ron, you bloody idiot, what are you doing?" Harry bellowed and was satisfied noticing Ron's grin falter and his face going pale.

"Harry, I can explain. See…" Ron started to stammer, but Harry took a firm grip of Ron's robes and dragged him to an empty office.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Harry repeated when they were alone, and Ron blushed.

"Well, you see, Hermione has a theory and she tried to reach you this morning, but you weren't at home. Were you at Malfoy's again? Anyway, she found out from the records of her Department of Magical Creatures that Malfoy is registered as a part-Veela. Then we found out that some of the Veelas call out to their mates in their dreams, and that must be why you've been dreaming of Malfoy lately. You just must have made it one step further and answered Malfoy's call by Apparating to him in your sleep. That's bloody funny, mate! I was laughing my head off when I heard her theory," Ron explained unable to keep his amusement out of his voice.

Harry stiffened. "What do you mean Malfoy is part-Veela and I'm supposed to be his mate? Where did that come from? And don't say you used your imagination, because even you aren't that creative."

"But it's all in the records, Harry, go and see yourself if you don't believe me! Malfoy is a Veela and you must be his mate, otherwise you wouldn't be dreaming of him so much! Hermione even asked Fleur if she knew about any Veela mates Apparating to their mates in their sleep, and Fleur said that it was possible!"

"What about your little betting pool? You didn't think that it might be a little bit humiliating for me to find out like that?"

"Oh, come on, Harry! Even you have to admit that it's really funny! Everyone else thinks so. Besides, I thought that Hermione had already reached you and you knew about it. Don't be a spoilsport, Harry!" Ron's pleas were turning into whining and Harry was truly worried that his angry demeanor was cracking at seeing Ron's discomfort, however deserved it was. Fortunately Hermione chose that moment to step into the office as well, and seeing her furious face Harry felt a lot better.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I can't believe you did something so insensitive and stupid! Harry didn't know anything yet, and you went and started betting on his uncomfortable situation. You should be ashamed!" Hermione lectured Ron and slapped him on the head. Then she turned to face Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. Ron is an insensitive prat and I'm so sorry! Have you seen Malfoy? Did he say anything?"

"He hasn't had a chance to say anything to me. Why?"

"I saw him at the library researching Veela the other day. I'm sure that he knows about you being his mate. He has probably dreamed about you as well or else he wouldn't have been able to call you to him. You see, you wouldn't have been able to Apparate to him if he wasn't calling you."

Harry stared at Hermione stunned. "So he caused this? Is there anything I can do to get out of this situation?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, you'll keep on Apparating to him until you accept him as your mate."

"But he hates me! He can't be my mate, that's impossible!" Harry argued.

"He can't hate you. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to call for you. Veela instincts will ensure that you two are compatible with each other, whether you knew it or not."

"Oh, great. What am I supposed to do now? Bloody Malfoy, still always messing with me," Harry groaned. "And you, Ron, you just had to make it worse by telling everyone!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I told Kingsley that I thought you were at Malfoy's because he asked me why he couldn't reach you. Then he asked why was that and I explained. Someone must have overheard. When people came to me, I would have been a fool if I didn't take advantage of it, wouldn't I?"

"Right, so Kingsley also knew about it before I did, huh? Bloody great, Ron!" Harry grumbled and stomped out of the office. As soon as he appeared in the Auror Headquarters, he was surrounded by several people who congratulated him with widely smiling faces. Harry shrugged them off and went to his own desk, trying desperately to concentrate on his job.

The work day was trying for Harry. He barely got anything even remotely useful done, and he was fed up with his co-workers who either were having a great time at teasing Harry about his nightly Apparitions or, in the case of the witches, thought it so romantic that Harry Potter had found his mate by Apparating to him in his sleep.

Harry thought it ridiculous that everyone assumed that he and Malfoy were a couple already, when the truth was that they had never even talked about it or even acknowledged each other regarding any of this mating issue.

Mating… that brought so many enticing images into Harry's mind that it made him blush. He was seriously in desperate need of getting laid, as Ron had put it earlier. He promised himself that he would find a willing bloke and shag him silly as soon as he got the chance. This whole ordeal with Malfoy and his nightly visits to him had made him incredibly horny and frustrated and he refused to let this go any further without getting laid first.

When Harry finally arrived back home after the long day, he wondered what Malfoy was thinking about all this. Surely he must have heard the rumours by now. Unless… he had been aware of the situation already and chose to ignore Harry completely. He probably wasn't interested at all to have Harry as his mate and was furiously trying to find a way to get out of the situation.

Harry was too tired to think about anything right now, so he decided to go to bed early and try his best to not Apparate anywhere tonight. Ha! Why hadn't he thought of casting any Anti-Apparition Charms on himself before? That would prevent him from Apparating to Malfoy in his sleep. Grinning to himself, Harry cast the strongest Anti-Apparition Charms he knew of and went to bed.

* * *

Harry was having the best erotic dream of his life so far. He was pressed against Malfoy's delectable body, trying to map every one of the defined muscles and dips in between with his fingertips, while his lips devoured Malfoy's delicious mouth. Malfoy was so responsive in his arms, giving as good as he got, kissing Harry back with passion and parting his thighs even wider to give Harry better access. Malfoy nipped Harry's lower lip and groaned something that Harry didn't quite get. He tore his lips from Malfoy's mouth to whisper, "What do you want, love?"

"You… I want you, right now," Malfoy whispered back urgently, and to that sound, Harry woke up. He was already regretting waking up, the dream had been so intense and hot, and he had wanted the dream to continue forever.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see himself still in the middle of the dream, Malfoy panting under him and urging him to move. He could feel Malfoy's silky skin under his fingers and throbbing erection pressing his stomach, causing a heat wave to burst through his own groin. Before he knew it, he was teasing Malfoy's entrance with his slick fingers and slipped one of them inside. Malfoy moaned and pressed against the finger, urging Harry to move it. Soon Harry added another finger to the play, and Malfoy rocked against them, making Harry jealous of his own fingers and how much Malfoy seemed to enjoy them. The third finger didn't get much playtime, because Harry had a sudden, compelling urge to bury himself into Malfoy as soon as possible. He lined up his cock to Malfoy's entrance and started to push in. Malfoy dug his heels into Harry's buttocks and pulled him even deeper.

When Harry was fully sheathed, Malfoy let out a long appreciative moan and attacked Harry's mouth with his greedy lips. The kiss was full of clashing teeth and trickles of blood coming from their lips as they bit and sucked each other's lips with feverish passion. Harry picked up his pace, he couldn't go slow anymore, and Malfoy urged him to thrust even harder. Harry's head was spinning, his heart was pounding in his chest and his blood was singing in his veins, and he was reaching incredible heights in his passion for this man, his mate. He felt Malfoy shudder and come against his stomach and chest at the same time as he felt a wave of intense pleasure spreading through his body from his head and toes, rushing towards his groin, and then he exploded, pulsing deep inside Malfoy's pliant body, which was greedily drawing his seed out of him and into the thirsty body of his mate.

Harry collapsed on top of Malfoy, completely drained, making Malfoy utter an un-sophisticated "oomph" and not feeling a least bit sorry. This was just a dream, after all. Until Malfoy opened his mouth and ruined Harry's euphoric mood.

"Move, you oaf, you're too heavy!" Malfoy complained and tried to wriggle himself from under Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You are supposed to keep quiet and not ruin my perfect dream," Harry whined.

"Geez, Potter, just move first and then you can keep on dreaming," Malfoy retorted, and Harry had to open his eyes.

"Did you just say 'geez'? This really is a weird dream," Harry wondered out loud.

"Yeah, right, and I can feel your dreamy come trickling out of my butt. I need to go clean myself. Where's your bathroom?" Malfoy asked a bit annoyed, and Harry had to take another look at his surroundings.

"What the bloody hell… I'm in my own bedroom, and you are here… how did you get in here, in the first place?" Harry asked stunned.

"The same way as you came into my bedroom earlier, by Apparating, of course. Now, the bathroom, if you please?"

Harry pointed at the door of the bathroom and laid back down on his bed wondering what the hell had happened tonight. When Malfoy returned, Harry made room for him in the bed and wrapped his arm around Malfoy. At first Malfoy stiffened, but then he relaxed against Harry's chest.

"So you really are a Veela and my mate, Malfoy? When did you find out?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, I really am. I guess I found out about somewhere between your third and fourth visits."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"And say what, exactly? Hi Potter, you're my mate. Now let's live happily ever after?" Malfoy replied dryly. "I wanted to see if you figured it out by yourself. Oh, I forgot, you need Granger to figure out everything for you. Anyway, I wanted to see how you reacted to it."

"And tonight? Why did you come here?"

"Well, you didn't come to me no matter how much I called you in my dream. I obviously had to come to you instead. Had to make you claim me properly and stop this game. I guess it was the best shag of your entire life, if I may say so myself," Malfoy said looking incredibly smug… and beautiful.

"You look quite pleased with yourself," Harry quipped.

"I am, and there's a plenty more where that came from, you know," Malfoy still looked so smug that Harry had to lean in and kiss him.

"Well, in that case… bring it on, mate.

The End


End file.
